


Give Me Some Sugar (Cookies)

by SallySS



Category: Claymore
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, F/F, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallySS/pseuds/SallySS
Summary: Clare works up the nerve to make her valentine a token of her affection.





	Give Me Some Sugar (Cookies)

_Tap tap tap_

Clare clicked her pen on the tiny desk she had managed to squeeze into her dorm room, her body hunched over a small rectangle of paper with red and pink hearts printed on the back. What to write…

Love? That was a pretty powerful word. Yours? Old fashioned. Should she even put her name? Maybe that was too forward, it made her stomach flutter at the thought. She settled on writing “Your secret Valentine” and folding the paper into a neat little square, fixing it to a tin of homemade cookies. Clare knew she wasn't the best in the kitchen, but they resembled cookies for the most part. Helen even helped her break into the cafe at night to use their oven, though Clare wasn't sure if it was because Helen believed in her, or was looking for a good laugh from the disastrous results. Either way, she hoped it got the sentiment across.

Looking at the clock, Clare knew she should have plenty of time to slip this into the dorm room a building over. Miria even said she'd leave the door unlocked so Clare could slip the gift in for her roommate while the two were at volleyball practice, so she stuffed the gift into her messenger bag and headed out.

Clare entered the building of the third year dorms, the halls mostly empty as people were either doing homework or out getting food. She looked at the pen mark on her wrist, trying to find the corresponding room number, meandering down the halls looking like a lost puppy. Finally success, she found the room. Clare’s fingers wrapped around the handle and suddenly her heart started pounding, the time had come. She glanced down both sides of the hallway before darting inside and closing the door behind her, breathing a sigh of relief.

The third year students had slightly bigger rooms than the first years, but the difference was nothing to boast about, perhaps separated by inches. Both ladies decided on having twin sized beds, all their storage underneath, and they shared a bit larger desk on the far wall. One bed was neat and tidy, undeniably Miria’s, the other was a mess with a set of clothes sprinkled on top. That made Clare smile a bit, made her crush seem less goddess-like and more human. Above the desk there was a white board with Miria’s schedule, (along with some scribbled doodles courtesy of her roommate) and some pictures taped up. Clare leaned in to take a better look.

Volleyball team captain Miria, and the player with the greatest number of spikes Ophelia. Miria could gain the trust of the whole team and get them to work together, and Ophelia could always go in for an attack, grounding a ball in the blink of an eyes. Lots of pictures were taken of the two of them, the roommates who really didn't care much for each other, but in this particular picture they both had big smiles from winning an important game. Clare smiled, feeling tingly inside to see a picture of her crush smiling.

The door clicked open and Ophelia walked in, in her pajamas, hair wet and wrapped up in a towel. She stopped, looking at Clare, trying to figure out who this person was and why they were in her dorm.

“Wh- I, you're supposed to be at volleyball practice.” Clare tried to point out dumbly.

“Volleyball practice is tomorrow, on Valentine's day. I just grabbed a shower after track. What are you doing in here?” Ophelia started to dry her hair.

“Tomorrow?” Clare could have died, _she was a day early._ She stammered and shuffled a bit, her brain shutting down from the embarrassment.

Ophelia saw the red heart shaped tin clenched tight in Clare’s hands and she reached forward, snatching it away. She flicked the card open. “Your secret Valentine” and tore the lid off, dropping it on the floor. “These for Miria? I see you hang around her a lot, didn't think you had a thing for her though.” she fished a cookie out and shoved it in her mouth.

“Uh, actually, I made those for you.” Clare squeaked out like a mouse.

Ophelia stopped, mouth full of cookie, stunned at the declaration, but she wasn't paused long as the flavor of the confection finally processed in her brain and she spit what tasted like a salt block back out into her hand. “Oh hell, were you trying to kill me?” She slammed the salty puck of a cookie into the trash bin.

“I'm not very good in the kitchen. They looked alright so I thought they would be ok.” Clare fidgeted with her hands as she was dying of embarrassment, the shame probably written on her face in bright scarlet.

Ophelia looked in the tin, seeing now they weren't bought from a store, they were clearly made by hand. There was no oven available to students on campus, so not only did she go through the work of making them, she also broke the rules to do so. Ophelia took the slip of paper off the tin, tossing the cookies in the trash, and went over to the desk, scribbling something on there. She turned and led Clare out the door like she was kicking her out, but before Clare could walk away defeated, Ophelia snagged her by the collar of her shirt. She pressed the paper into Clare’s palm as she also pressed her lips to Clare’s.

“Learn how to bake.” Ophelia closed the door on her, and Clare stared at the door number in silence. She finally came to enough to look what was on the paper, 10 digits scribbled quickly, _her phone number._ Clare’s phone buzzed, and she fished it out of her pocket.

**[Jean: You've been gone a while, is everything alright?]**

Clare tapped out a quick reply to her roommate.

**[Clare: Better than alright, but I can't move my legs.]**


End file.
